


Thud

by Dadzawa_is_best_zawa



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blind Lance (Voltron), Gen, Keith is caring, Lance can dart, Lance got into an accident, M/M, klance, random short fic i wrote for writing club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 02:45:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15742563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dadzawa_is_best_zawa/pseuds/Dadzawa_is_best_zawa
Summary: Thud.Thud.Thud.The sound of the dart when it hits the board.orLance is blind and Keith's there to help him keep track of the time.





	Thud

_Thud._

The sound of a dart hitting the dartboard.

 

_Thud._

_Thud._

_Thud._

The sound of more darts hitting the dartboard.

 

 _Thud._ That sounded too far to the left.

 _Thud._ That sounded too far to the right.

 _Thud._ That sounded close to the middle.

 _Thud._ That sounded just right.

 

“Did I get it right this time?”

 

“You did.”

“You know Lance, you’ve improved a lot.”

 

“Did I?”

 

“You did.”

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“One hundred percent sure.”

 

“Well that makes me happy. Thank you Keith.”

 

_Thud._

_Thud._

_Thud._ That last one sounded off.

 

“I missed it by a little bit.”

 

“I’m surprised that you can tell.”

 

“It took me awhile to get used to _it_ but I’m fine now.”

 

“ _It_ happened a year ago.”

 

“I know.”

 

_Thud._

_Thud._

_Thud._

_Thud._

_Thud._

_Thu-_

_Th-_

_T-_

_SCREEEEEEEE-_

 

I shook my head.

“It took me awhile to get used to it but I’m fine now.”

 

“I get that you can dart in the dark but what about everything else?”

 

“Not as good as darting.” I said.

 

 _Sigh._ “Lance-”

“Never mind.”

 

I shook my head.

 

“Anyways, I’ve been going at this for a while so what time is it now?”

 

“It’s 21:47.”

 

“That late?”

 

“That late.”

 

“I guess it’s best for me to stop here for now.”

 

I held my hand out, waiting for him to hold it.

 

“I know it’s silly for me to ask but would you mind bringing me home? I can’t depend on my hearing or my sense of touch to get there.”

 

“Haha.. I don’t mind. Come on now, let's get you home.”

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this very short fic I wrote for a club of mine. I couldn't leave the fandom portion empty so I changed it up a bit to make it Klance because klance is cannon king (;-;)


End file.
